voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise of Voltron/transcript
Prelude MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT are on [[Kerberos] collecting ice samples.] *'SAM': "Easy, son. This ice is delicate." *'MATT': "Amazing. Isn't this exciting, Shiro?" *'SHIRO': "You guys get a little more excited about ice samples than I do." *'SAM': "This is history in the making. Not only have we traveled farther than any human ever has, but this ice cold holy microscopic clues about the existence of life outside Earth." *'MATT': "Think of it, Dad. We could use those clues to become the first people to meet aliens." *'SAM': "My life's work would be complete." area around them begins to rumble. *'SAM': "What is that? Seismic activity?" *'SHIRO': "We should get back to the ship." warship from the [[Galra Empire] appears.] *'SAM': "Wha—? What is that?! It can't be..." *'SHIRO': "Run! Come on, run!" MATTHEW HOLT, and SAMUEL HOLT try to run but are abducted and SHIRO awakens on the Galra warship to the voices of the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER and ZARKON speaking. *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Emperor Zarkon, we were scouting system X-9-Y as ordered when we found these primitive scientists. I don't think they know anything useful." *'ZARKON': "Take them back to the main fleet for interrogation. The Druids will find out what they know." *'SHIRO': "Please, we come from a peaceful planet! W-We mean you no harm! We're unarmed!" is knocked out and dragged along a corridor. He awakens and is shocked at what he sees. An Unlikely Team The Three Cadets year later, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE are on a simulated flight to [[Kerberos].] *'LANCE': "Galaxy Garrison flight log 5-11-14. Begin descent to Kerberos for rescue mission." jerks the simulator while descending. *'HUNK': "Augh. Lance, can you keep this thing straight?" *'LANCE': "Relax, Hunk, I'm just getting a feel for the stick. I mean it's not like I did this!" jerks the simulator; HUNK groans. *'LANCE': "Or this!" jerks the simulator again. *'HUNK': "Okay... unless you want to wipe beef stroganoff out of all the little nooks and crannies in this thing, you'd better KNOCK IT OFF, MAN!" monitor activates. *'PIDGE': "We've picked up a distress beacon!" *'LANCE': "All right, look alive, team! Pidge, track coordinates." *'PIDGE': "Copy." simulator starts to rumble and alarms blare. *'HUNK': "Knock it off, Lance, please!" *'LANCE': "Oh this one's on you, buddy. We've got a hydraulic stabilizer out." *'HUNK': "Oh no—" chokes down his vomit. *'LANCE': "Oh, no—Fix now, puke later!" *'PIDGE': "I lost contact. The shaking is interfering with our sensors." *'LANCE': "Come on, Hunk!" *'HUNK': "It's not responding. Ugh..." unbuckles his seatbelt to fix the stabilizer. LANCE's monitor activates. *'LANCE': "Oh, never mind, fellas. Thar she blows. Preparing for approach on visual." *'PIDGE': "I don't think that's advisable with our current mechanical and... gastrointestinal issues." is choking down vomit again. *'HUNK': "Agreed." *'LANCE': "Stop worrying. This baby can take it. Can't you, champ?" pats the simulator but the simulator rumbles violently. *'LANCE': "Uh, see? She was—she was nodding. She was nodding. Pidge, hail down to them and let them know their ride is here." unbuckles the seatbelt to reach the microphone. *'PIDGE': "Attention lunar vessel—Uwah!!!" falls and collides with the floor. *'LANCE': "What are you doing? Buckle your belt. And Hunk, stop that shaking!" *'HUNK': "I-I'm try—ah-ah o-oh no—!" vomits in the main gearbox and the rumbling stops. *'PIDGE': "Attention lunar vessel, this is Galaxy Garrison Rescue Craft One Victor Six Three Tango. Coming in for landing and extraction, against crew recommendations." *'LANCE': "Uh, no time for your mutinous comments now, Pidge. They're going under and we're going in." *'PIDGE': "Look out for that overhang!" *'LANCE': "No worries! My first year in flight school, you know what they called me? They called me 'The Tailor' because of how I thread the needle. Come around, come around! Come on, come on—!" *'HUNK': "We lost a wing!" *'LANCE': "Oh, man..." simulation flight crashes and the simulation ends. *'COMPUTER': "Simulation Failed." *'PIDGE': "Nice work, Tailor." simulator door opens and IVERSON appears. *'IVERSON': "Roll out, donkeys!" HUNK, and PIDGE exit the simulator and stand before IVERSON and their class. *'IVERSON': "Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" *'STUDENT': "The engineer puked in the main gearbox!" *'IVERSON': "Yes, as everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" *'STUDENT': "The Comm Spec removed his safety harness." *'STUDENT': "The pilot crashed!" *'IVERSON': "Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they're arguing with each other! Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kind of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." *'PIDGE': "That's not true, sir!" *'IVERSON': "What did you say?!" clasps his hand over PIDGE'S mouth. *'LANCE': "Sorry, sir! I-I-I think he may have hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." *'IVERSON': "I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason your here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!" HUNK, and PIDGE dejectedly watch as their classmates board the simulator. Later, LANCE and HUNK hide as curfew begins. *'IVERSON': "Lights out in five! Everyone back to their dorms, now." *'HUNK': "We shouldn't be doing this." *'LANCE': "You heard Commander Iverson. We need to bond as a team. We're going to grab Pidge, hit the town, loosen up, meet some nice girls, maybe—" *'HUNK': "OK, I'm just—I'm just saying this here, right now, on the record: This is a bad idea." lights turn off; LANCE and HUNK sneak through the hallways. *'LANCE': "You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure." *'HUNK': "All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office." sneaks by the Instructor's Lounge and motions for HUNK to follow, which he reluctantly does. *'HUNK': "Oh, man..." and HUNK hide in recycling cans. *'GUARD': "L-5 North all clear." jumps out; HUNK tries to follow suit but gets stuck and falls over. HUNK stands. *'HUNK': "I'm fine." and HUNK hide as PIDGE leaves the barracks. The two watch. *'LANCE': "Where is he going?" is on the Garrison roof, listening to radio chatter through headphones and special equipment. HUNK crawls along the roof and LANCE carefully removes the headphones to speak close to ear. *'LANCE': "You come up here to rock out?" yells, startled. *'PIDGE': "—Oh, Lance, Hunk. No, um, just looking at stars. *'LANCE': "Hey where'd you get this stuff? It doesn't look like Garrison tech." *'PIDGE': "I built it." *'HUNK': "You built all this?" tries to touch the equipment. PIDGE smacks his hand away. *'PIDGE': "Stop it! With this thing, I can scan all the way to the edge of the solar system." *'LANCE': "That Right? All the way to Kerberos?" *'PIDGE': "..." *'LANCE': "You go ballistic every time the instructors bring it up. What's your deal?" tries to sneakily touch the equipment again. *'PIDGE': "—Second warning, Hunk!" stops. *'HUNK': "Aw..." *'LANCE': "Look, Pidge, if we're going to bond as a team, we can't have any secrets." *'PIDGE': "Fine. The world as you know it is about to change. The Kerberos Mission wasn't lost because of some malfunction or crew mistake—" sees HUNK trying to touch the equipment again. *'PIDGE': "—STOP TOUCHING MY EQUIPMENT!!! groans but finally desists. *'PIDGE': "... So I've been scanning the system and picking up alien radio chatter." *'HUNK': "Whoa, what? Aliens?!" *'LANCE': "OK, so you're insane. Got it." *'PIDGE': "I'm serious! They keep repeating one word: "Voltron". And tonight, it's going crazier than I have ever heard it." *'LANCE': "How crazy?" [[Galaxy Garrison] building alarms blare. IVERSON speaks over the intercom.] *'IVERSON': "Attention, students. This is not a drill. We are on lockdown! Security situation Zulu Niner. Repeat: All students are to remain in barracks until further notice." fiery object appears in the sky. *'HUNK': "What's going on? Is that a meteor?! ... A very, very big... meteor?" grabs binoculars. *'PIDGE': "It's a ship!" takes PIDGE'S binoculars and looks at the object. *'LANCE': "Holy crow! I can't believe what I'm seeing! That's not one of ours!" *'PIDGE': "No. It's one of theirs." *'HUNK': "So wait, there really are aliens out there?!" three watch as the alien spacecraft crashes into the desert. The Garrison sends out land rovers to the crash site. *'PIDGE': "We've gotta see that ship!" *'LANCE': "Hunk, come on!" *'HUNK': "Oh, this is the worst team-building exercise ever." HUNK, and PIDGE run off to the crash site. Rescuing Shiro HUNK, and PIDGE spy on the quarantined crash site from a nearby cliff. LANCE views the alien craft through binoculars. *'LANCE': "Whoa... What the heck is that thing?! ... And who the heck is she?" *'PIDGE': "Lance!" hits LANCE for being distracted by a female Garrison officer. *'LANCE': "Ow! Ah, right, alien ship. Man, we'll never get past all those guards to get a look." *'HUNK': "Aw, man. Yeah, we—yeah I guess there's nothing to do but head back to the barracks, right?" *'PIDGE': "Wait. They set up a camera in there and I grabbed its feed. Look!" is on the feed strapped to a table as Garrison technicians examine him. *'SHIRO': "Hey! What are you doing?" *'IVERSON': "Calm down, Shiro. We just need to keep you quarantined until we run some tests on you." *'SHIRO': "You have to listen to me! They destroyed worlds! Aliens are coming!" *'LANCE': "That's Shiro! The pilot of the Kerberos Mission. That guy's my hero!" *'HUNK': "Guess he's not dead in space after all." *'PIDGE': "Where's the rest of the crew?" *'IVERSON': "Do you know how long you've been gone?" *'SHIRO': "I don't know. Months? Years? Look, there's no time. Aliens are coming here for a weapon. They're probably on their way. They'll destroy us! We have to find Voltron!" *'PIDGE': "Voltron!" *'TECHNICIAN': "Sir, take a look at this. It appears his arm has been replaced with a cyborg prosthetic." *'IVERSON': "Put him under until we know what that thing can do." *'SHIRO': "Don't, don't be me under! No! No, there's no time! Let me go!" *'PIDGE': "They didn't ask about the rest of the crew." *'LANCE': "What are they doing? The guy's a legend. They're not even gonna listen to him?" *'PIDGE': "We have to get him out." *'HUNK': "Ah, I hate to be the voice of reason here, always, but weren't we just watching on TV because there was no way to get past the guards?" *'LANCE': "That was before we were properly motivated. We've just got to think. Could we tunnel in?" *'PIDGE': "Maybe we could get some hazmat suits and sneak in like med techs." *'HUNK': "Or we dress up like cooks, sneak into the commissary... little late-night snack." *'LANCE': "... No. What we need is a distraction." burst in the distance and the three cadets scream. *'HUNK': "Is that the aliens?! Are—Tha—The—Is that the aliens?! Are they here?! They got here so quick!" *'PIDGE': "No. Those explosions were a distraction, for him!" points to KEITH arriving by hovercraft. *'PIDGE': "The Garrison's headed towards the blast, and he's sneaking in from the other side." views the new arrival through binoculars. *'LANCE': "No way...! Oh, he is not going to be us in there! That guy is always trying to one-up me!" *'HUNK': "Who is it?" *'LANCE': "Keith!" *'PIDGE': "Who?" *'HUNK': "Are you sure?" *'LANCE': "Oh, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere!" *'LANCE': "Who's Keith?!" HUNK, and PIDGE run toward the quarantined crash site. Inside, the technicians examine SHIRO. *'TECHNICIAN': "These readings are off the chart." enters. *'IVERSON': "Hey!" attacks and knocks out all three technicians, then runs to SHIRO, surprised to find him. *'KEITH': "Shiro...?" cuts SHIRO free from his bonds and tries to carry him out. LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE arrive. *'LANCE': "Nope. No you—No, no, no, no, no, no, no you don't. I'm saving Shiro." lifts SHIRO over his shoulder. *'KEITH': "Who are you?" *'LANCE': "Who am I'? Uh, the name's 'Lance." *'KEITH': "..." *'LANCE': "We were at the same class at the Garrison?" *'KEITH': "Really? Are you an engineer?" *'LANCE': "No, I'm a pilot. We were, like, rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck-and-neck." *'KEITH': "Oh wait, I remember you. You're a cargo pilot." *'LANCE': "Well, not anymore. I'm fighter class now thanks to you washing out." *'KEITH': "Well, congratulations." and KEITH carry SHIRO out together. HUNK spots the Garrison returning. *'HUNK': "Oh, man, they're coming back and they do not look happy. We gotta go. Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?" climbs aboard KEITH's hovercraft and it tips over. *'PIDGE': "Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?" *'KEITH': "No." has to take off as the Garrison arrives. PIDGE has to hold on to SHIRO. *'PIDGE': "Why am I holding this guy?" *'HUNK': "Hey, we did all fit!" *'LANCE': "Can't this thing go any faster?" *'KEITH': "We could toss out some non-essential weight." *'LANCE': "Oh, right! ... ... ... OK, so that was an insult. I get it." *'KEITH': "Big man, lean left!" complies and the hovercraft turns, causing Garrison rovers to crash. *'HUNK': "Aw man! Mr. Harris just chiked out Professor Montgomery! ... No, no, he's fine." *'KEITH': "Big man, lean right!" complies and the hovercraft jumps one cliff to the next, causing another rover to crash. *'HUNK': "Guys? Is th-th-th-tha-tha—Is that a cliff up ahead?" *'LANCE': "Ooooh no, no, no! No, no, no, no—!" *'KEITH': "Yup." smirks and increases speed while everyone else screams. The hovercraft jumps off the cliff. *'LANCE': "What are you doing?! You're going to kill us all!" *'KEITH': "Shut up and trust me!" safely avoids crashing and continues flying into the desert, escaping the Garrison. The Blue Lion Strange Energy stands outside a desert shack at sunrise; KEITH approaches. *'KEITH': "It's good to have you back." *'SHIRO': "Heh. It's good to be back." *'KEITH': "So what happened out there? Where... were you?" *'SHIRO': "I wish I could tell you. My head's still pretty scrambled. I was on an... alien ship but... somehow I escaped. It's all a blur. How did you know to come save me when I crashed?" *'KEITH': "You should come see this." follows KEITH into the shack. Inside, KEITH shows SHIRO, LANCE, HUNK, and PIDGE his board of a map, diagrams, and notes. *'SHIRO': "What have you been working on?" *'KEITH': "I can't explain it, really. After getting booted from the Garrison, I was kinda... lost and... felt myself drawn out to this place. It's like something... some energy, was telling me to search." *'SHIRO': "For what?" *'KEITH': "Well, I didn't really know at the time... until I stumbled across this area. It's an outcropping of giant boulders with caves covered in these ancient markings. Each tells a slightly different story about a blue lion, but they all share clues leading to some event, some arrival happening last night. Then you showed up." *'SHIRO': "... I should... thank you all for getting me out. Lance, right?" offers LANCE his prosthetic hand. LANCE hesitates but shakes it. SHIRO offers to shake PIDGE and HUNK's hand. PIDGE is the only one who does. *'PIDGE': "The nervous guy's Hunk. I'm Pidge. So, did anyone else from your crew make it out?" *'SHIRO': "I'm not sure. I remember the mission and being captured. After that, it's just bits and pieces." *'HUNK': "Yeah, sorry to interrupt, but back to the aliens. Where are they now? Are they coming? Are they coming for all of us? Like where are they at this very moment?" *'SHIRO': "I can't really put it together. I-I remember the word "Voltron". It's some kind of weapon they're looking for, but I don't know why. Whatever it is, I think we need to find it before they do." *'HUNK': "Well last night, I was rummaging through Pidge's stuff, and I found this picture. Look it's his girlfriend." shows everyone a picture of "[[Matthew Holt|PIDGE]" and a girl. PIDGE steals the photo back.] *'PIDGE': "Hey, gimme that! What were you doing in my stuff?" *'HUNK': "I wa—I was looking for a candy bar. But then, I started reading his diary." pulls out PIDGE's diary. PIDGE steals it back. *'PIDGE': "WHAT?!" *'HUNK': "And I noticed that the repeating series of numbers the aliens are searching for looks a lot like a fraunhofer line." *'KEITH': "Frown... who?" *'HUNK': "It's a number describing the emission spectrum of an element, only this element doesn't exist on Earth. I thought it might be this Voltron, and I think I can build a machine to look for it, kinda like a Voltron Geiger Counter." *'LANCE': "Hunk, you big, gassy genius!" *'HUNK': "It's pretty fascinating, really. Th-The wavelength looks like this." pulls out a graph of the wavelength. KEITH grabs it from him. *'KEITH': "Give me that." matches the wavelength's appearance to an array of boulders he's seen and has a photo of. Lions and Aliens team arrives at the location with HUNK's new device. *'LANCE': "... OK. I admit it. This is super freaky." *'HUNK': "I'm getting a reading." uses the device to locate a cave with ancient carvings inside. *'SHIRO': "What are these?" *'KEITH': "These are the lion carvings I was telling you about. They're everywhere around here." approaches a carving and touches it, causing all of theme to light up, surprising everyone. *'LANCE': "Whoa... Whoa!" *'KEITH': "Heh, they've never done that before." ground beneath them collapses and the team falls into a cavern of water. LANCE is the first to look up and see the [[Blue Lion] inside a force field.] *'LANCE': "They are everywhere." *'PIDGE': "Is this it? Is this the Voltron?" *'SHIRO': "It... must be." *'KEITH': "This is what's been causing all this crazy energy out here." approaches the [[Blue Lion], the rest of the team slowly follows.] *'KEITH': "Looks like there's a force field around it." *'LANCE': "Does anyone else get the feeling this is staring at them?" *'SHIRO': "Hmm... No." *'LANCE': "Yeah. The eyes are totally following me." runs up to the force field and touches it with no reaction. *'KEITH': "I wonder how we get through this." *'LANCE': "Maybe you just have to knock." literally knocks on the force field and it reacts, dissipating and igniting the area around them in blue. The team sees an image of [[Voltron] forming from the five Lions in their minds.] *'EVERYONE (sans HUNK)': "Woah..." *'LANCE': "Uh, did everyone just see that?" *'HUNK': "Voltron is a robot! Voltron is a huge, huge, awesome robot!" *'PIDGE': "And this thing is only one part of it! I wonder where the rest of them are." *'SHIRO': "This is what they're looking for." *'KEITH': "Incredible." [[Blue Lion] suddenly lowers its head and opens its mouth to allow them inside, terrifying HUNK and PIDGE. LANCE hesitates, but gleefully enters and takes a seat in the cockpit.] *'LANCE': "Here we go." seat jolts forward, making LANCE scream, and the command console activates. *'LANCE': "Heheh! All right! Very nice!" *'HUNK': "OK guys, I-I feel the need to point out, just so that we're all, y'know, aware: We are in some kind of futuristic alien cat head right now." senses the [[Blue Lion] communicating with him.] *'LANCE': "Whoa, did you guys just hear that?" *'KEITH': "Hear what?" *'LANCE': "I-I think it's talking to me. Hmm... Um..." presses a few buttons; the [[Blue Lion] stands up and roars. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'LANCE': "OK. Got it. Now let's try this." smashes the [[Blue Lion] out of the cavern and takes off flying, doing somersaults and wild turns in the air, terrifying the team. HUNK and PIDGE scream.] *'KEITH': "YOU ARE. THE WORST. PILOT. EVER." joins in on the screaming. At the [[Galaxy Garrison], IVERSON and an guard witness the Blue Lion flying.] *'IVERSON': "What in the Sam Hill is that?" *'GUARD': "It appears to be a flying blue lion, sir." is unimpressed; the [[Blue Lion] lands and runs along the desert at high speed.] *'LANCE': "Isn't this awesome?!" *'HUNK': "Make it stop! Make it stop!" *'LANCE': "I'm not making it do anything. It's like it's on autopilot!" [[Blue Lion] takes off into the sky.] *'KEITH': "Where are you going?!" *'LANCE': "I just said it's on autopilot! It says there's an alien ship approaching Earth. I think we're supposed to stop it." *'PIDGE': "What did it say, exactly?!" *'LANCE': "Well, it's not like it's saying words, more like feeding ideas into my brain. Kind of." *'HUNK': "Well, if this thing is the weapon they're coming for, why don't we just, like—I don't know, give it to them? Maybe they'll leave us alone. Sorry, Lion, nothing personal." *'SHIRO': "You don't understand. These monsters spread like a plague throughout the galaxy, destroying everything in their path. There's no bargaining with them. They won't stop until everything is dead." stares at HUNK. *'HUNK': "... Oh. Never mind then." [[Blue Lion] leaves the Earth's atmosphere and a warship from the Galra Empire suddenly appears. Everyone gasps.] *'HUNK': "Uh... Holy crow! Is that really an alien ship?!" *'SHIRO': "They found me..." Galra warship opens fire. *'PIDGE': "We've got to get it out of here!" *'LANCE': "Hang on!" pilots to dodge the onslaught of laser guns. *'LANCE': "Ah! All right! OK, I think I know what to do!" *'PIDGE': "Be careful, man! This isn't a simulator!" *'LANCE': "Well, that's good. I always wreck the simulator." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s mouth canon to blast the length of the warship.] *'LANCE': "Let's try this." uses the [[Blue Lion]'s claws to tear into the warship's side.] *'SHIRO': "Nice job, Lance!" *'LANCE': "OK, I think it's time to get these guys away from our planet." the warship, the UNNAMED GALRA COMMANDER that captured SHIRO a year previous speaks to ZARKON through a video transmission. *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Lord Zarkon, the escaped prisoner and his people found the Lion. It attacked us and is heading out of the system." *'ZARKON': "Follow that Lion and alert all ships in the area to intercept. Capturing that Lion is your first and only priority." *'GALRA COMMANDER': "Yes, your Majesty. Full power after the Lion!" Galra warship pursues the [[Blue Lion].] *'HUNK': "Oh, no!" *'PIDGE': "They're gaining on us!" *'LANCE': "It's weird. They're not trying to shoot us. Th-They're just chasing." *'HUNK': "OK, seriously, now we think having aliens follow us is good? I am not on board with this new direction, guys." *'KEITH': "Where are we?" *'SHIRO': "Edge of the solar system. There's Kerberos." *'PIDGE': "It takes months for our ships to get out this far. We got out here in five seconds." [[wormhole] appears before them.] *'HUNK': "What is that?!" *'LANCE': "Uh, this may seem crazy, but I think the Lion wants us to go through there." *'PIDGE': "Where does it go?" *'LANCE': "I-I don't know. Shiro, you're the senior officer here. What should we do?" *'SHIRO': "Whatever's happening, the Lion knows more than we do. I say we trust it, but we're a team now. We should decide together." team looks at each other in silence. *'LANCE': "... All right. Guess we're all ditching class tomorrow." [[Blue Lion] enters the wormhole and it disappears before the Galra warship can follow.] The Sleeping Castle Princess Allura team grown as they cross through the warm hole and reach another side of the universe. *'LANCE': "Whoa. That was..." grunts and vomits. *'HUNK': "So sorry. " continues to vomit. *'PIDGE': "I'm just surprised it took this long." *'SHIRO': "I don't recognize any of these constellations. We must be a long, long way from Earth." *'LANCE': "The lion seems to want to go to this planet. I think... I think it's going home." the [[Blue Lion] blasts towards an Earth-like planet, entering it's atmosphere , The team hurdle closer together] *'LANCE': "Guys, personal space. Hunk, your breath is killing me. *'HUNK': "Um, is it just me or is anyone else having second thoughts about flying through a mysterious wormhole? Why are we listening to a robotic lion anyway?" *'LANCE': "It got us away from that alien warship, didn't it?" *'KEITH': "I don't know if you noticed, but we're in an alien warship." *'LANCE': "Oh, are you scared?" *'KEITH': "With you at the helm? Terrified." *'Shiro': "All right, knock it off. No one's happy to be in this situation, but we're here now. If we want to get through this, we've got to do it together." *'PIDGE': "So, what do we do?" *'Shiro': "First, we find out where we're headed." looks at LANCE *'SHIRO': "Lance?" *'LANCE': "I don't know. I'm sorry. The lion's not talking to me anymore. Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Shh! Listen. I think I hear something." gas *'KEITH': "I'm hearing it, too." *'HUNK': "It's, uh-- It's kind of a-- a high-pitched squeal?" [ The team groan while they hole their nose] *'Everyone': "Come on, Lance!" *'LANCE': "But seriously, there's a castle up ahead." amazed as the [[Blue Lion] approaches towards the mysterious castle] *'Everyone': "Wow." *'SHIRO': "Keep your guard up." *'PIDGE': "Something wrong?" *'SHIRO': "My crew was captured by aliens once. I'm not going to let it happen again." coming out of the [[Blue Lion], it returns back up] gasps *'HUNK': "No! I knew it was going to eat us! No!" [[Blue Lion] roars, opening the mysterious castle's doors.]" whimpers until he calms down. *'HUNK': "Oh, the door is open. Guess I was wrong about you." eerie silence amuses the team as they enter. *'HUNK': "Hello?" voice echos while everyone looks at him. *'PIDGE': "From the size of the lion, I expected these steps to be bigger." beam of light appears. Everyone gasps *'Computer': "Hold for identity scan." *'PIDGE': "What?" *'SHIRO': "Why are we here? What do you want with us?" *'LANCE': "Whoa!" crystal torches light up a path. *'PIDGE': "I guess we're going that way." the team goes forward, HUNKS shouts whether "Hello?" *'HUNK': "Hello?" echoing *'HUNK': "Hello?" arrives at the center of the Castle *'HUNK': "Hello?" *'LANCE': "Where are we?" *'PIDGE': "It's some kind of control room." suddenly starts up gasps as a pod appear from the ground. hides behind the console. *'HUNK': "Are these guys... dead?" of the pods open. '' *'Mysterious Lady: "Father!" immediately catches the mysterious lady. *LANCE: "Hello." *Mysterious Lady: "Who are you? Where am I?" *LANCE: "I'm Lance. And you're right here in my arms." *Mysterious Lady: "Your ears." *LANCE: "Yeah?" *Mysterious Lady: "They're hideous. What's wrong with them?" *LANCE: "Nothing's wrong with them! They heard exactly what you said about them!" Mysterious Lady grabs LANCE by the ears. *Mysterious Lady: "Who are you? Where is King Alfor? What are you doing in my castle?" *LANCE: "A giant blue lion brought us here. That's all we know." *Mysterious Lady: "How do you have the Blue Lion? What happened to its paladin? What are you all doing here? Unless... How long has it been?" *SHIRO: "We don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help." *ALLURA: "I am Princess Allura of Planet Altea." walks towards the console. *ALLURA: "I've got to find out where we are and how long we've been asleep. " controls the console. *PIDGE: "Okay, that's how that works." another pod arises and opens. A Mysterious Man appears. *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "Enemy combatants!" Mysterious Man jumps towards LANCE but loses his balance. *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "Quiznak! You're lucky I have a case of the old sleep chamber knees. Otherwise, I'd grab your head like this, wrap you up like so-- "One, two, three--" Man snaps fingers *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "Sleepy time!" *LANCE: "Well, before you did that, I'd-- " does rudimentary karate *LANCE: "Like that." *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "Really? How could you do that when I've already come at you with this?" down and pretends to strike. *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "Ha, ha, ha, hey!" *HUNK: "Man, these guys are good." beeps *ALLURA: "It can't be." *MYSTERIOUS MAN: "What is it?" *ALLURA: "We've been asleep for 10,000 years." recalls memories. *ALFOR: "Zarkon." *ZARKON: "Your fleet has been destroyed, Alfor. I will be there shortly to claim Voltron." gets, shaking the entire place. *ALLURA: "Father, we must form Voltron and fight before it's too late!" *ALFOR: "It's already too late. We must send the lions away. We can't risk them falling into Zarkon's hands." *ALLURA: "We can't give up hope!" *ALFOR: "I'm sorry, daughter. If all goes well, I will see you again soon." *ALLURA: "Father!" ALFOR puts ALLURA sleep. *ALFOR: "I love you." of ALLURA's memories *Allura: "Planet Altea and all of the planets in our solar system have been destroyed. Coran, Father is gone. Our entire civilization... Zarkon." recalls a face. *SHIRO: "Zarkon?" *ALLURA: "He was the King of the Galra. A vile creature and enemy to all free people." *SHIRO: "I remember now... I was his prisoner." *ALLURA: "He's still alive? Impossible!" *SHIRO: "I can't explain it, but it's true. He's searching for a super weapon called Voltron." *ALLURA: "He's searching for it because he knows it's the only thing that can defeat him, and that's exactly why we must find it before he does." The Galra *MYSTERIOUS WITCH: "Ah..." Mysterious Witch goes towards Zarkon. *MYSTERIOUS WITCH: "The Blue Lion has returned, and now I feel a resurgence of Altean energy." *ZARKON: "Alfor's daughter lives? How?" *MYSTERIOUS WITCH: "I know not, but it is time to reclaim what is rightfully ours." *ZARKON: "Yes. I shall wipe that foul race from the universe forever and take back Voltron. Contact my commanders." changes to a GALRAN Ship *'''GALRAN COMPUTER: "Emperor Zarkon requests an audience." *'ZARKON': "Commander Sendak, the Princess of Altea is alive and hiding in your sector. We believe she alone holds the whereabouts of the remaining Lions. Your battle fleet is the closest to her location. Retrieve her and the lions. With them all, the Galra Empire Empire will be unstoppable." *'SENDAK': "I fight for the empire. I conquer in the name of Galra. No foe has ever stood in my way and none ever will. Vrepit sa!" ends Call with ZARKON *'SENDAK': "Set a course for Arus." changes back to the Team. *'CORAN': " Princess, you must eat. It's been 10,000 years." *'ALLURA': "I'm not hungry." *'LANCE': "Man, 10,000 years? That's like one thousand plus ten." *'KEITH': "That's times ten." *'LANCE': "Whatever, dropout." *'HUNK': "I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starving." *'PIDGE': "Yeah, but you've thrown up, like, five times." *'HUNK': "Hmm, good point." *'SHIRO': "I can't believe your civilization created such advanced technology 10,000 years ago. It must have been an incredible place." *'CORAN': "Yes, it was... but now it is gone and we're the last Alteans alive." cries until she hears a squeak from her pod, finding a group of 4 mice. *'ALLURA': "Looks like we're not the last, after all." blares *'CORAN': "A Galra battleship has set its tracker to us!" *'ALLURA': "How did they find us?" *'LANCE': "I'm not sure, but I bet it's Keith's fault." *'KEITH': "Say whatever you've got to say to make yourself feel better. After getting us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!" *'LANCE': "I'll stick you in a wormhole!" *'SHIRO': "Stow it, cadets! This is no time to place blame. It's time to work as a team. How long before they arrive?" *'CORAN': "At their speed? Oh, well, carry the two... I'd say probably a couple of days." *'ALLURA': "Good. Let them come! By the time they get here, you five will have reformed Voltron, and together, we will destroy Zarkon's empire!" burps *'HUNK': "Sorry. Food goo." stomach starts rumbling *'SHIRO': "Princess, there are five of these lions. How are we going to find the rest?" [Scene changes to another part of the Castle with a crystal above ALLURA'S head. She starts up the computer, opening up a map to the entire Universe. *'CORAN': "King Alfor connected the lions to Allura's life force. She alone is the key to the lions' whereabouts." *'Everyone': "Whoa!" *'ALLURA': "These are coordinates." *'PIDGE': "The Black Lion looks like it's in the same location as the Blue Lion." *'CORAN': "Look at your primitive synapses firing away in their little brain cage." *'ALLURA': "Very observant. That's because the Black Lion is in the castle." *'CORAN': "To keep the Black Lion out of Zarkon's hands, King Alfor locked it in the castle. It can only be freed if the other four lions are present." *'ALLURA': "As you have found, the lions choose their pilots. It is a mystical bond and cannot be forced. The quintessence of the pilot is mirrored in his lion. Together, they form something greater than science can explain." sends the [[Black Lion] hologram towards SHIRO.] *'ALLURA': "The Black Lion is the decisive head of Voltron. It will take a pilot who is a born leader and in control at all times, someone whose men will follow without hesitation. That is why, Shiro, you will pilot the Black Lion." moves the [[Green Lion]'s hologram towards PIDGE.] *'ALLURA': "The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality and needs a pilot of intellect and daring. Pidge, you will pilot the Green Lion. The Blue Lion--" *'LANCE': "Hold up, let me guess. Takes the most handsome slash best pilot of the bunch?" looks annoyed then continues. *'ALLURA': "The Yellow Lion is caring and kind." sends the hologram [[Yellow Lion] towards HUNK.] *'ALLURA': "Its pilot is one who puts the needs of others above his own. His heart must be mighty. As the leg of Voltron, you will lift the team up and hold them together." questionably points to himself. *'ALLURA': "The Red Lion is temperamental and the most difficult to master. It's faster and more agile than the others, but also more unstable. Its pilot needs to be someone who relies more on instincts than skill alone. Keith, you will fly the Red Lion." *'LANCE': "What? This guy?" *'ALLURA': "Unfortunately, I cannot locate the Red Lion's coordinates yet. There must be something wrong with the castle. After 10,000 years, it might need some work." *'CORAN': "Don't worry, we'll find it soon. They don't call me "The Coranic" for nothing. It's because it sounds like "mechanic." So... Coranic, mechanic. It's not-- It doesn't sound... exactly like it. It's similar." hologram Lions roar and charge together, forming [[Voltron]] *'ALLURA': "Once all the lions are united, you will form Voltron, the most powerful warrior ever known, the Defender of the Universe." *'HUNK': "Awesome!" *'PIDGE': "Oh..." *'HUNK': "Wait. Okay, we're going to be in there and flying lions. Got that part. How do lions turn into legs? Is this going to be a long trip? I have to pee. Do you people pee?" *'SHIRO': "We don't have much time. Pidge and I will go after the Green Lion. Lance, you take Hunk and get the yellow one. Keith, you stay here. If you locate that Red Lion, go get it." *'ALLURA': "In the meantime, I'll get this castle's defenses ready. They'll be sorely needed." *'CORAN': "I'll ready a pod and load the coordinates so that you can reach the Green Lion." readies herself to open a wormhole. *'CORAN': "We can only keep the wormholes that lead to the other lions open for two of your Earth hours, so you'll have to be quick about your work. The good news is that according to my readings, both planets are relatively peaceful. So, if you do get stuck, they could be relaxing places to live out the rest of your lives. Enjoy the trip!" *'LANCE': "Wait! What? No!" *'HUNK': "I did not receive the memo on this." with SHIRO and PIDGE blasts towards a nature-filled planet. *'PIDGE': "Look!" points towards a canoe with a Voltron Lion carved as it's bow deck. tracker starts beeping until a local native of the planet appears. *'PIDGE': "It's just a... whatever that thing is." creature looks at the symbol on PIDGE's tracker and tells them to hop on. *'PIDGE': "I... I think he wants us to get in his canoe." *'SHIRO': "Then I guess we should go." *'PIDGE': "Huh?" *'SHIRO': "I've been locked up by aliens for a year. This is nothing." the duo ride the canoe while the local creature paddles them towards the [[Green Lion], squeaks are heard from the inhabitants of the forest.] *'PIDGE': "I wonder if Hunk and Lance are having as good a time as us." LANCE and HUNK get chased by Galra aircrafts. Both of them scream for dear life then suddenly the alarms start blaring. *'HUNK and LANCE': "Oh, no! No, no, no! Oh! Oh, no!" [[Galra Empire|Galra] soldiers lock on to the Blue Lion and set off their missiles.] beeping starts within the [[Blue Lion] but eventually stops] *'HUNK': "I thought Coran said these planets were peaceful!" *'LANCE': "Maybe "peaceful" means something else in Altean!" *'HUNK': "According to the coordinates, we're right on top of the Yellow Lion." [[Blue Lion] starts dodging heavy gun and missile fire.] *'HUNK': "It's below there, where they're mining for the ore. They don't even know the lion is there. Or maybe they just got here and they're digging for the lion? What do you think, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Who cares? Just go get it! I'm dropping you down there." *'HUNK': "Me? Down there? No. No, no, no." *'LANCE': "Yes, I'll cover you!" *'HUNK': "What if the Yellow Lion doesn't work? What if I can't get in the mine? What if I start crying? Too late. I'm already crying!" *'LANCE': "Sorry, no time for questions." quickly ejects HUNK towards the mine and returns to drawing fire away from him. *'HUNK': "Yeah, sure, just drop me off in an alien planet. That's cool, man. It's only occupied by mean purple aliens that want to kill me, but whatever. Just ignore them and go connect with a big, yellow, mechanical cat." starts hot-wiring the Galra mining equipment, *'[[|]]': "Easy-peasy. Yeah." *'[[|]]': "That all makes a ton of sense to me." Galra elevator goes down. *'HUNK': "Cool. Okay, I'm in a giant hole. Now what, Hunk?" gets closer to the [[Yellow Lion], causing the paintings in the interior of the cavern to glow.] *'HUNK': "Huh? Whoa. Pretty." massive glowing circle appears in front of him. *'HUNK': "How am I going to get through that?" notices a mobile drill. *'HUNK': Hmm? Hmm..." struggles while his Lion takes heavy fire. beeping begins. *'LANCE': "Oh, no!" Galra fighter jets go after HUNK and cause a cave in. *'LANCE': "Hunk!" to SHIRO and PIDGE on a peaceful planet, riding a canoe while a local native paddles them towards the [[Green Lion].] *'PIDGE': "I know the Princess said this is supposed to be my lion, but what if she's wrong? She's probably not wrong. She's a princess, but I'm not a pilot, even though I've always wanted to be a pilot. I read all the fighter manuals, but never got to fly the simulator. But I can't be that worse than Lance. He crashed all the time. What if I get in there and it doesn't respond? What if I get in there and it's too big and my feet don't touch the pedals? What if there aren't even pedals?" *'SHIRO': "You're rambling. Listen... Our commander on the Kerberos Mission is the smartest man I ever met, and he always said, "If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great."" local native stops the canoe. PIDGE and SHIRO walk towards the [[Green Lion] which is above a high temple. Everything lights up due to Pidge's presense.] *'SHIRO': "Go. Be great." runs towards the [[Yellow Lion]. After climbing the roots covering the temple, a light appears under him. He jumps him and joyfully howlers.] *'PIDGE': "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" [[Green Lion] finally appears from its tomb.] to HUNK and LANCE. *'LANCE': "Hunk, come on! Please, buddy!" fighter jets come after LANCE as their final course of attack. *'LANCE': "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Going down! We're going down!" start blaring while the [[Blue Lion] crash lands. The Galra fighter jets fire their missiles, Lance braces for impact.] *'LANCE': "Oh, no." the [[Yellow Lion] appears, crushing the incoming missiles and jets.] *'HUNK': "You okay, Lance?" *'LANCE': "Hunk! I thought you were dead! You jumped in front of those shots to save my life!" *'HUNK': "Actually, I was trying to get out of the way. Thankfully, what this lacks in speed, it more than makes up for in armor. Man, can it take a beating! Ooh." fighter jets fire more missiles, the Yellow Lion provides cover. *'HUNK': " We've got incoming!" *'ALLURA': "Paladins, please hurry back. I can't hold the wormhole much longer." *'LANCE': "Let's get out of here!" two Lions fly towards the wormhole, though the Yellow Lion starts twirling after getting hit by one of the Galra jets. *'HUNK': "Not this again." *'LANCE': "Quit screwing around, Hunk! The wormhole is closing!" and LANCE walk towards the central room. *'ALLURA': "You made it." *'LANCE': "Yeah, just barely. That was a nightmare. I almost puked out there. I felt like Hunk!" *'HUNK': "Think how I felt. I am Hunk." *'PIDGE': "Yeah. We had a tough time, too." *'SHIRO': "Did we find the Red Lion yet?" *'CORAN': "Allura just located it. There's a bit of good news and bad news. The good news is, the Red Lion's nearby. The bad news is, it's on board that Galra ship now orbiting Arus. But wait, good news again. We're Arus!" *'SHIRO': "They're here already?" *'CORAN': "Yes. Guess my calculations were a bit off. Finger counting-- It's more of an art than a science. Hmm?" *'SENDAK': "Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Galra Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me, or I will destroy your planet." *'SHIRO': "All right, let's not panic." *'HUNK': "Not panic? The scary purple alien thing is driving his battleship toward us. We only have four lions." *'PIDGE': "Technically, only three working lions." *'HUNK': "That's right. Thank you, Pidge. Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." *'CORAN': "Actually, it's 10,600 years old. You see, it was built by my grandfather--" *'HUNK': "Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that. See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" *'ALLURA': "Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate." *'LANCE': "Girl, you've already activated my par--" *'SHIRO': "Lance!" *'CORAN': "The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's ion cannon forever. The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." *'HUNK': "Panic now?" *'SHIRO': "No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." *'LANCE': "I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." *'HUNK': "I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try. Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about." *'LANCE': "Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me. One of you take the old guy." *'PIDGE': "We can't just abandon Arus. The Galra will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." *'HUNK': "Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone, like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we-- hisss out of here." *'KEITH': "Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway." Category:Episode Scripts